


Going to extremes

by Port_in_a_Storm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Attempt at humour, Canon Compliant, M/M, Sex Gone Wrong, To A Point At Least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: Robert wants, no NEEDS, to move out, but Aaron doesn't agree. Frustrated, they go out for a drive to try and calm down. Things go a bit awry from there.
Based on a prompt





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylatestobssession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylatestobssession/gifts).



> Hi all! This fic was based on this prompt from mylatestobssession: "Robert wants move out Aaron doesn’t. Both men sexually frustrated they go for a drive

It was getting ridiculous, to say the least. Ridiculous and not a little bit embarrassing. Well, the first time it happened, it was a mixture of happiness and relief because... well, it started after Aaron had once again forgiven Robert. Robert knew he didn’t deserve the man’s forgiveness. He had messed up so much, and when Rebecca had told Aaron about their kiss he was afraid that that would be the end of them. And he wouldn’t have blamed Aaron, but it didn’t stop him from pleading with his fiance to forgive his moment of madness of course. There was a moment, in the back room of the pub, that Robert had got on his knees and begged Aaron, pleaded with him to forgive him.

Robert didn’t deserve Aaron. But he was selfish enough to overlook that and just be incredibly thankful that Aaron was so forgiving.

_‘It’s not that I’m forgiving, it’s that I love you, you muppet,’ Aaron had said, when the tears were gone and his voice was hoarse from shouting._

Well, that too.

So things were better. They had come out stronger, and Aaron knew that despite Rebecca’s little taunt in the pub, sleeping with her really was the very last thing on Robert’s mind. So they had gone upstairs to make up (make up sex was the fucking bee’s knees as far as Robert was concerned. Maybe not worth an almost break up, but a good release of tension after an argument), and Chas had heard them. 

_‘I’m glad you’ve made up, love,’ she had said to her son, and Robert noted with surprise that she really did sound glad, ‘but could you keep the noise down next time? Really not the kind of thing we wanted to hear between songs.’_

‘We need to move out,’ Robert had said. And that had been the start of the whole sorry business.

‘It’s not that I don’t want to move out,’ Aaron said. ‘It’s not the right time.’

‘I thought you’d forgiven me?’

‘I have. There’s just nowhere to move to.’

‘The Mill is up for auction.’

‘Right, and we can afford that, can we?’

‘We can sort something out,’ Robert said. ‘Come on, I’m sick of your Mum overhearing our sex lives.’

‘Great reason to move,’ Aaron said with a roll of his eyes.

‘We haven’t had sex since... _then_ ,’ he said, not specifying the occasion, because they had agreed not to talk about it anymore.

Aaron snorted. ‘What? A week? You’ve gone longer than that.’

‘Yeah, when we weren’t together,’ Robert said. ‘Not when I had my sexy, gorgeous fiance next to me every night.’

‘You’d better be talkin’ about me,’ Aaron said with a smile and a chuckle. God but Robert loved that man.

****

He had the feeling that they both had to remind themselves of their love for each other when things started to spiral again because of moving out arguments, and Liv getting herself into bother, and social workers doing the rounds. Because they both knew that taking it out on each other wasn’t going to achieve anything. But god, if Aaron would stop being so stubborn—

‘You know that we could have signed a contract by now,’ Robert said. ‘We could be safe knowing that we would be in our own home in a few months.’

‘Yeah? So what, you just want me to forget where that money came from, do you? You want me to forget that it’s Gordon’s money?’

‘It’s not Gordon’s money now, it’s _Liv’s_ money, and of course I understand, but this is our home we’re talking about.’

Aaron got up from the table, taking their empty plates with him. ‘You know what, you sit here and argue on your own, I’m not gonna deal with this right now.’

‘Yeah, run away as usual, Aaron!’

‘Run away?’ Suddenly the younger man was leaning over him, was right in front of his face and hissing at him like a scalded cat. ‘I’m not the one who runs away from his problems, _mate_. I’m not the one that does a runner when things seem to get a little difficult. Don’t you _dare_ tell me that I’m the one runnin’ away from this!’

Robert breathed into the suddenly tension filled air. Aaron’s eyes were sparking with anger and frustration. He was so damn attractive like this. ‘Wanna fuck?’

Aaron grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. They heard Liv’s music playing and snarled in frustration. ‘Of all the days she decides to be home,’ Robert said. 

He dragged Aaron downstairs again and pushed him onto the sofa.

‘Uh, not on your life, mate,’ Aaron objected. 

‘What?’

‘Here? For anyone to walk in on?’

‘Fine. Toilets?’

Aaron made a face, and Robert sighed. ‘Barn? For old times’ sake?’

‘What, in this weather?’

Robert threw his hands up in defeat. ‘Fine! Then where?’

Aaron thought for a moment, then took his hand again.

****

‘Right, so not in the barn, but on a lay-by,’ Robert groused. ‘’Cause it’s not cold here at all.’

‘Stop whining, for god’s sake!’ Aaron turned off the ignition and climbed into Robert’s lap, kissing him passionately. ‘Here,’ he said. ‘Right here.’

‘What?’ Robert was grinning. ‘You dirty bugger! I didn’t realise you were into exhibitionism!’

Aaron frowned. ‘I’m not—but it’s 8pm: no one’s gonna be around.’ He was right: they hadn’t met any cars on the way here. He kissed Robert again, and Robert surrendered to him.

‘Fine,’ he said. ‘But if I start getting frostbite on my dick, you’d better warm it up.’

Aaron snorted a laugh into his mouth. ‘I promise,’ he said softly. He kissed him again, a peck on the lips. ‘We’ll leave the heating on, yeah? Save any bits falling off.’

‘Wonderful lines of seduction,’ Robert said, through teeth grit in phantom pain. Aaron chuckled, and turned the key just enough to turn the heating on again. Then he turned his attention back to his fiancé.

Aaron rocked his hips, his cock already growing hard in anticipation. Robert grabbed him by the hips and groaned into his mouth. ‘Jesus Christ, Aaron,’ he breathed. ‘Could be a fucking _dancer_ with those hips.’

The younger man leaned back and smirked. Then he laughed. ‘You look fucking ridiculous with that belt on!’

Robert looked down. He hadn’t even realised he hadn’t unbuckled the seat belt yet. He leaned in. ‘Maybe you should… unbuckle it then.’

Aaron shook his head fondly and did just that. Except it was on a collision course with his crotch. ‘Oh fucking Jesus!’ he gasped and grabbed himself, curling in on himself whilst Robert was caught somewhere between laughing and crying. ‘It’s not fucking funny!’

‘I didn’t say anything!’ Robert moved the seat belt carefully away and touched Aaron’s arm. ‘Baby?’

‘Ho—hold on,’ Aaron panted. ‘Fucksake!’

Robert bit his lip to stop himself smiling because, well, it was a little funny. 

‘It’s not fucking funny!’

But Robert’s shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. ‘Consider it payback from when your sister kneed me in the nads.’ Aaron glared at him through eyes that were tearing up with pain, and Robert immediately felt bad. ‘Sorry, Baby. Want me to kiss it better?’

That made Aaron smile, though it looked like it had to be dragged out of him. ‘Shurrup. Idiot.’ Robert smiled and cupped Aaron’s jaw in his large hand. He drew his fiancé back to him and kissed him slowly. When they parted, Aaron shifted around on Robert’s lap, wincing a little, but settling against him again.

Robert ran his hands down Aaron’s back, until he reached his arse and squeezed him gently. They smiled at each other, and Robert moved Aaron closer to him, moving his arse over his erection. Aaron nibbled on Robert’s bottom lip. ‘No prizes for guessin’ what you have in mind.’ Robert grinned. ‘Help me with my jeans, then.’

He wasted no time, and soon Robert had unbuttoned his boyfriend’s trousers. He bit his lip in concentration and fiddled around for Aaron’s zip. ‘Lean back a bit.’ He did and hit his head on the windscreen. ‘Shit! Are you okay?’

Aaron was clutching the back of his head. ‘What does it fuckin’ look like?! It’s gonna bump now!’

‘Sorry,’ Robert said with a huff. ‘I was trying to get your jeans off.’

‘Yeah I know. Look, let’s just put the seat back yeah?’

But the seat in Aaron’s old car was a little broken, so when he pulled the lever, the seat went back a little too quick, and Robert’s head bounced painfully as it did. Robert grunted in pain, both from his head, and his back having to adjust much too quickly. ‘Fuck! My fuckin’ back!’

Aaron had to throw his hand over his mouth to stop the chuckling. ‘Oh god! Are you okay?’

This time it was Robert’s turn to glare, and he did so whilst rubbing his back. Aaron shifted against him. ‘Back thrown out, old man?’

Robert frowned. ‘Get your bloody car sorted out, or scrap it! It’s not fucking safe!’

‘It’s only not safe ‘cause we’re trying to fuck in it,’ Aaron pointed out. He straddled Robert’s hips and ground himself against him. ‘Come on, Darlin’. I know what’ll take your mind off it.’

They managed to strip each other from the waist down (they didn’t have the patience nor the inclination to strip any further) and Aaron was moving extremely pleasantly against Robert, when the older man started to groan, and his leg jerked and hit against the electric window switch,

Aaron jumped and yelped when a gust of cold air hit his bare arse. ‘Fuck! What the fuck!’ He sat up and jabbed at the switch, but it wasn’t working properly. ‘Oh my fuckin’… work you fuckin’ thing!’

Robert had sat up as well and was watching his boyfriend fight with the switch. ‘Roll it back up!’ he yelled.

‘Yeah, thanks for that, Captain.’ He jabbed at it, shivering and teeth chattering. ‘It w-w-won’t ffffuckin’ cl-close! Robert!’

‘Alright, hold on.’ His hands were shaking and goosepimples had risen on his flesh. He tried to close the window, but nothing was happening.

Aaron took Robert’s hand in his suddenly. ‘Fuck! Your fingernails are turning blue! Hold on, Darlin’. I’ll drive us back… hold on.’ He moved off Robert, pulling his jeans up, and sat in the driver’s seat, then started the car. ‘I’ve got another jacket in the back,’ he told Robert, who was dressed again, and was moving the seat back to its upright position. ‘Put that on. I’m gonna drive us home. You okay?’

Robert’s teeth chattered and his hands shook as he drew Aaron’s spare coat around him. ‘Y-yeah. Ju-just drive quick, y-yeah?’

Instead of answering, Aaron just nodded and drove as quickly as the slightly wet roads would allow him to, without him endangering their lives. He looked across at Robert, wrapped up in his coat and still shivering. He shook his head. ‘We’re gettin’ ourselves fucking sorted,’ he grunted. Robert made a questioning sound in his throat. ‘Well, you’re gettin’ too old to be goin’ out and doin’ it in the cold, aren’t you? And I’d rather get our own place than to go through this again.’

Robert smiled through his chattering teeth. ‘Wh-wh-whatever you want, B- Baby.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a nosy on tumblr!: [Port in a Storm](http://www.portinastorm.tumblr.com)


End file.
